Life:New Thundera
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o fell in love with Liosia and married her. Now the thundercats are looking forward to new age of peace with there new families. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter1

chapter 1

Lion-o had meet someone while on new Thundera. Her name was Liosia and he fell in love with her. Liosia was the daughter of the white lion clan. She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest noblemen. She was kind and generous always willing to help others. One of the many reasons why Lion-o fell in love with her.

Liosia fell in love with Lion-o. She loved how kind, brave and honest he was, he always found ways to make her laugh. He always was so helpful and she loved hearing the stories of third earth.

Lion-o and Liosia loved each other very much.

Lion-o decided to go to Liosia's father and mother ask for her hand in marriage and for their blessing.

Liosia's parents saw Lion-o come in. "Oh hello, Lion-o how are you today?" Her mother asked.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"What brings you here? Liosia is at the market," her father said.

"I came because Liosia and I love each other very much, and I wish to marry her and I want your blessing," Lion-o said.

"I see, you have our blessing," her father said.

Liosia came in. "Lion-o I didn't know you were coming today." She said.

"I came to get your parents' blessing," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Liosia said when she realized what Lion-o was going to ask.

Lion-o took Liosia's hand. "Liosia would you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

Lion-o told the other Thundercats the good news.

"We have a royal wedding to plan," Tygra said.

Tygra and Pumyra had returned to new Thundera to stay when the new Thundercat recruits Ocalo and Catlina were trained enough to maintain guard duty at cats lair.

Tygra was now married to Cheetara. Now Cheetara was pregnant with twins.

Bengali and Pumyra got married as well and Panthro had reunited with his wife Panella and met his daughter who was born shortly after old Thundera's destruction.

The Thunderkittens were now 17 and were helping out and there were two recruits with their eyes on them.

Lion-o was very excited about his upcoming wedding. The date was set in the spring.

Lion-o was fitted for a suite to wear for his wedding.

Liosia was fitted for her wedding dress.

Tygra and Cheetara were concerned because they knew the twins were due in the spring. They were worried the twins would be born on the day of the royal wedding.

Pumyra told them not worry because the twins were due a month after the wedding.

That made the expecting parents feel better.

Lion-o and Liosia made Panthro's five year old daughter the flower girl.

Liosia's youngest nephew was going to be the ring bearer.

Lion-o and Liosia were plenty excited and nervous. They already decided what they wanted to have for dinner at the wedding reception. They even decided on the flavor of the wedding cake. The flowers were chosen and as was the decor.

Now everyone on new Thundera was ready for the royal wedding.

Lion-o woke up early on the big day. He was ready for it and he had butterflies in his stomach.

Liosia was up bright and early as well and ready for the wedding. She was a little anxious but excited.

Lion-o was now standing at the altar ready for anything.

Liosia came walking down the aisle with her father. Then her father gave to Lion-o.

"Thundera we are gathered here today for the wedding of Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats and Liosia of the white lion clan." The preacher said. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, queen and lady of the Thundercats to love her, protect her and be devoted to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do," Lion-o said after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, king and lord of the Thundercats to love him, be loyal to him and devoted to him for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now tie the ribbon," The preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the wedding ribbon.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Liosia and Lion-o kiss and everyone cheered.

It was the happiest moment in Lion-o and Liosia's lives.

"I Present Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats." The preacher said.

The reception was wonderful, everyone enjoyed the food and the cake. It was a huge celebration. Lion-o and Liosia were dancing and everyone else began to dance.

Now it was time for Lion-o and Liosia to go on their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosia climbed aboard rye feliner for their honeymoon on Third earth.

Everyone waved goodbye.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy and were looking forward to their new life together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia had come back from their honeymoon a week before Cheetara gave birth. Lion-o was happy to be there for the happiest day of Cheetara and Tygra's lives.

Tygra and Cheetara were now the proud parents of fraternal twin sons. They named them Tygron and Chetz.

"Two handsome boys, you both should be proud," Panthro said.

"They are cute," Panthea (Panthro's daughter) said.

"Yes they are adorable," Bengali said.

"Yes they sound healthy," Lynx-o said.

"I know both of them will grow up to be great Thundercats like their parents," Lion-o said.

"Thank you everyone," Tygra said.

"Yes thank you," Cheetara said.

"Okay now it's time to let Cheetara and the twins rest," Pumyra said and shooed them out of the room.

Then a few months later Pumyra gave birth to a baby girl, she and Bengali were so happy.

Everyone was happy for them. Lion-o and Liosia smiled. "Liosia we need to talk," Lion-o said.

"Um okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o lead her to their room. "So what do you want to talk about sweetheart?" Liosia said.

"I think it's about time we have a baby," Lion-o said.

"Really you think we should have a baby now?" Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled and nodded.

"I don't know," Liosia said.

"You don't want to have a baby?" Lion-o said he sounded sad.

"No that's not it, I am just worried, I don't think we are ready for that," Liosia said.

"Liosia, I know it seems fast, but when I held my friends babies I began to think of holding a baby of my own in my arms," Lion-o said. "Plus the people of Thundera will want an heir soon, and I want to be a father," he said.

"I know," Liosia said. "I felt the same way when I held our friends children, I want to be a mother, I just don't know if we are ready," she said.

"Liosia I don't know if we are ready too, but I am ready to try to have a baby," Lion-o said. "So you think you are ready to try to have a baby?' he asked.

Liosia smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes I think I'm ready," Liosia said.

It had been nearly a year and half since that day. But Lion-o and Liosia still didn't have a baby. They saw their friends with their children who were around two years old. Liosia was sad she was really wanting a baby. Whenever she heard the twins call Cheetara mommy it made her wish she had a her own child. Whenever she saw Pegalia hug Pumyra and say I love you mommy. It made her want a child.

Lion-o was wanting a child too. He saw how happy his friends were with their own children. He wondered why he wasn't a father yet.

"Lion-o I think it's my fault," Liosia said.

"Nonsense, we will see Pumyra and she will figure it out." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were sitting in medical wing hoping for answers. "Pumyra are we able to have children?" Lion-o asked.

"Will we ever be parents?" Liosia asked.

"Well Liosia you are fine you seem perfectly able, but I want run more tests for you Lion-o I think I might be able to help once I run some tests," Pumrya said.

"Okay," Lion-o said he was a little worried. So Liosia wasn't the problem like she thought maybe it was him. Lion-o gave Pumyra the sample she asked for and they waited for the results.

"Okay now, that finished with the tests," Pumyra said.

"Well?" Lion-o said.

"You are fine as well, I think you both just need to work on timing just keep trying," Pumyra said.

"Okay Pumyra thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia started to do more healthy things to try to get the baby they had been wanting.

Then later that year their heartache was gone. They were looking at Liosia's pregnancy test it was positive along with five others. Lion-o kissed Liosia and and smiled. "We are going to have a baby," he said.

"Yes we are it's wonderful," Liosia said.

"Yes it is, we must tell the others," Lion-o said.

"Yes we must," Liosia said.

They decided to call a meeting to tell everyone the good news.

"I'm going to be a father," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations," the other Thundercats said.

They were so happy to here this. The lord of the Thundercats was going to be a father how exciting.

"After trying for over a year you two are finally going to be parents,' Bengali said.

"I told you, you were both fine and I expect you to be in the medical wing later for a check up Liosia," Pumyra said.

"I will," Liosia said.

"Good," Pumyra said.

"I can't wait to do a royal nursery," Tygra said.

"I can't wait to make a royal crib," Panthro said.

"This is very exciting," Wilykit said.

"It sure is," Wilykat said.

"Baby?' Tygron and Chetz asked.

"Baby?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes there is going to be a baby soon and stork is going to bring it here," Lion-o said.

"Who's baby is it?' Tygron asked.

"It's going to be Lion-o and Liosia's baby, the baby is now getting ready in the heavens for it's long trip and the stork will bring it here," Tygra said.

"Did the stork bring us?" Chetz asked.

"Yes he sure did," Cheetara said.

"Did he bring me too?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"When will baby get here?" Tygron asked.

"Not for many months but soon," Cheetara said.

"Oh boy!" Snarfer said.

"This is great Snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

To be continued.


End file.
